


秘密花园

by KarterGlory



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterGlory/pseuds/KarterGlory
Summary: “他没有用剪子破开缠绕的荆棘丛闯进自己的领地里，只是像春日一般消无声息地笼罩了整个秘密花园，将温暖的阳光射进了自己心里的每一处晦暗酸涩的角落。"





	秘密花园

**Author's Note:**

> 89文学 现实向 带车

1

那晚陈宥维从便利店回来的时候，外面的天已经黑作一片了。他落了些东西在练习室里，所以才没有回寝室，而是裹着羽绒服又拐进了黑漆漆的教学大楼。

他没想到走廊尽头的那间练习室还亮着灯。今天所有练习生都很累，正碰上首轮公演播出，对于被强行隔绝了网络许久的男孩儿们来说，从工作人员口中搜刮到公演首播的一点半点的外界回馈都甘之如饴，这会儿应该都摊着散架的身子在宿舍里兴奋地聊天。

这么晚了，谁还在练习室里？

他站在黑暗里，亮堂的灯光从后门的玻璃里透出来，有些扎眼。他眯眼适应着向里头窥探了一下。

然后他看到了何昶希。

确切的说是何昶希的蝴蝶骨，从他晃动的、湿透的卫衣背后突出来——他似乎在反复练习一个上半身的wave，肩胛在布料下若隐若现，像极了一对扑棱着的漂亮翅膀，先行夺走了陈宥维所有的视线。

他太瘦了。陈宥维想。他练了多久能把自己轻易地拧到那个角度呢——那种自己做不出的线条感，别人做得到却也跳不出他的味道——陈宥维想到了在《火》练习室录制的时候，他在另一个房间里看着实况屏幕里的人儿侧身勾唇，扭出柔软撩人的律动。他为那截摇曳的腰肢心悸了。

太远了，他看不清镜子里何昶希的脸。那人略低着头，亚麻色的头发被重新漂过，浅金色的发丝乖顺地全数垂在额前，加深了深邃眉骨下那片阴影。他知道这阴影里有怎样一双眸子——那眼神在音乐响起时会燃烧最邪魅的火，让飞蛾也甘心投入；也会在刚得知自己失去上台机会后，只是红着泛起一层水雾，却坚硬到不下泪一滴。陈宥维看到他忙着安抚队友时身侧攥紧的手指，也看到他观看别人舞台演出时艳羡的神情。

这样一个人，他哭起来是什么样的呢？

陈宥维乱糟糟的思绪随着眼前人舞动的肢体飘忽不定，直到站得腿脚酸麻才发现自己已经呆立了许久。等到自己换了个重心回过神来，才觉出不对劲。何昶希今天练得过猛了，他一直在跳却不见平日里一丝神采，一条空荡荡的裤脚管无意识地痉挛颤抖不停。他已经架不住了，可他好像一台机器一样硬逼着自己永动。

他在和自己置气。陈宥维的心里泛出一股烦躁的酸涩。突然间，他看见那人腿一软，单薄的身子就像风中落叶一样歪斜，随即无力地跪倒在地上。那身影木木地瘫软了片刻，伸手抱住了自己抖得像筛糠一样的小腿，低着头慢慢蜷缩成一团颤抖不已——陈宥维吸了一口气，刺痛的心随着他的动作一点点绞紧了去。

下一秒，他听到了空旷教室里爆发出压抑的哭声。

起初是喉底的呜咽，后来慢慢变成了上气不接下气的抽噎。他眼见着何昶希攥紧了裤子将头深深埋在膝盖里，一只手发狠地揪紧自己后脑的头发，露出的耳尖憋得血红。嘶哑的声音断断续续，一刀刀割在陈宥维的胃里，疼得他也想躬下背去。他后悔了，他不该之前对何昶希哭这件事儿抱有什么莫名的期望——当他的男孩儿真的开始哭的时候，他只觉得悲伤的共情像潮水一样将他淹没——而他却不能推开那扇门，抱紧那个人为他拭去眼泪。

一切的征兆都有了答案。何昶希果然用一个外壳将自己包裹起来了，对于那些事，他其实很在乎、很介意。但他总是执拗，不愿意向外袒露自己柔软的内里。于是在这样漆黑的夜晚，他选择在一个僻静角落给自己点一盏灯独自舔伤。

陈宥维不敢闯进他的秘密花园，这样做会再次刺伤他。可他又像着了魔一样盯住那个瑟缩的身影不愿离开。你在做什么？快离开这里！心里有个声音在大喊。他好像被什么东西钉在了原地。

地上的一团不抖了，他看见那个被揉得乱蓬蓬的金发突然抬起头来，一对通红的双眼映在镜子里——他觉得自己被勒住了。那眼神从镜子里会意地扫过来，他脑子里轰得一声，慌不择路地拔腿就跑。脑海里一片空白，自己就像一个被逮住的偷窥者，无知无觉地一路奔到了寝室楼的楼道里。他大口地喘气，靠墙慢慢滑坐下来，脑海中的闪回挥之不去。  
通红的眼睛，遍布的泪痕，脱力的神色。

暴露在光天化日下血淋淋的伤口。

他懊恼地重重锤了一下墙。

 

2

何昶希是在备采间外迎面撞见的陈宥维。只有他们两个。

他发誓他最不想见到的就是陈宥维，特别是那晚之后。他甚至在床上翻来覆去的时候企图从自己贫乏的语料库里挖出一句半句，好凑出个轻松自然的语气来顺利应付。

他知道陈宥维一向是最善良又最圆融的，他一定会说些什么的。只是他对何昶希来说太过特别，他还不是自己小小领地范围内的熟客——何昶希一直小心翼翼地把他放在心尖上，平日里保持一个优雅的距离。陈宥维说话，不论何时都令人如沐春风，进退有度又真诚有礼。夸赞自己的人从来不缺，但何昶希绝对不会承认就因为陈宥维的一句“你跳舞真的很自信很好看”偷乐了很久很久。他和别人是不同的。所以何昶希想让他看到一直自信的自己，因为只有保持意气风发才不会在他的温言软语下露了怯。

何昶希当然想被这春风一直照拂，但不是现在这种情况。

不论陈宥维说什么安慰的话，就说自己压力有些大身体不舒服吧。何昶希心里默念着，千万别提好吗，因为我真的不知道要怎么一边看着你的眼睛一边装得天衣无缝刀枪不入。  
“早啊，昶希。”熟悉的亲切语气。

“啊……hi宥维。”脱口而出地一瞬间，何昶希敏感地捕捉到眼前人撞见自己时的一丝神色变化。完了。说些什么啊何昶希！他对上了人清清亮亮的眼睛，一瞬间切换到了鱼的记忆，舌头开始宕机，张了张口却吐不出一个字。

“对了昶希，我昨天偷看经纪人刷手机，看到你的练习室直拍上热搜了诶。”那人笑眼弯弯，两排贝齿晃得何昶希心快要跳到嗓子眼。“网友反响很热烈，都说就算没有上舞台你也特别亮眼。昶希果然是，很厉害啊。”

何昶希觉得自己整张脸都烧了起来。眼前的人此刻神色自若，笑得明媚灿烂，说得坦坦荡荡，好像那晚他没有来过，而刚才他的一秒失常是自己的错觉。他为这突如其来的诚心褒扬而措手不及，只能无法控制地咧开嘴角，回以一个羞怯的笑。  
他不记得自己怎么和陈宥维道的别，只是一路上空着脑袋地机械地迈步子。陈宥维说的内容本就是值得高兴，可何昶希心里想的全是“那是陈宥维说的”。眼前是那人的笑容，耳边是那人的话语，他觉得自己步子都有些飘起来，明明走在雨后湿润的小路上，却好像每一步都踩在阳光里。直到他发现自己被不听使唤的双腿径直带回了自己的寝室，才捡回了一点意识。

他笃定陈宥维来过了，也看到了——不会错的，他每天都偷看的那个人，哪怕是一个远远的背影他都能辨得出，更不用说他从镜子里一眼瞥到了那人脸上惊异的神情，听到了他消失时匆忙凌乱的脚步。何昶希当时恨不得挖个洞立即钻下去。他从来没有这么想要变成一个巫师，因为这样他就能抓住陈宥维把他那晚的记忆删得干干净净。

然而，今天他却没有提起任何自己惧怕他提及的事，只是有意无意地主动把热搜的事情告诉了自己。

他是故意的。

他没有用剪子破开缠绕的荆棘丛闯进自己的领地里，只是像春日一般消无声息地笼罩了整个秘密花园，将温暖的阳光射进了自己心里的每一处晦暗酸涩的角落。

第一次有人这样照顾自己的情绪又没有让自己感到一丝一毫尴尬。何昶希觉得心里的幸福和羞涩快要满溢出来了，捂住自己通红的脸往床上一躺，无法克制自己蒙着被子尖叫滚动。想起刚才自己在他面前就像个傻子，又懊恼地将脸埋入枕头来来回回地蹭。

还好室友都不在。何昶希想。

 

3

第二次公演那天，陈宥维坐在后台看实况屏。

他根本无法将目光从屏幕上抽离，连眨眼都觉得奢侈——何昶希太耀眼了。台下那头浅粉本来像团簇的樱花一样将他衬得秀气，而台上的灯光将他头发上坠着的金丝映得星星点点，瑰丽得宛如一朵盛开的戴安娜玫瑰。那仰起头来的脖颈和突出的喉结，带着邪魅笑容的唇角，不安分的白皙指尖，修长笔直的双腿，这具躯体的每一部分都是阿佛洛狄忒给人间的馈赠，他就是艺术品本身。

他的心随着何昶希每一个动作而颤栗，他的男孩儿像是吸血鬼骑士，又好像是混入骑士的勋爵；那双眸子从他拉起的衣襟后看过来，透过屏幕洞穿人心，美得让陈宥维感到窒息。在那一刻，他是如此深刻的感知到，何昶希与舞台是共生的，舞台就是他的朝圣地，他的安魂所，他的献祭台，展露着他所有的赤诚与骄傲、锋芒与野性。

一曲跳毕，屋里屋外掌声雷动。组内结果公布后，陈宥维看到何昶希带着意犹未尽的笑意冲进后台与伙伴簇拥在一起。他的喜悦快要冲出胸膛，汇进人群里也给了何昶希一个大大的拥抱。

“昶希你太棒了，真的，”他觉得自己的声音都有些激动得发抖，收紧了手臂将头埋在人的颈窝里，由衷地说，“小组第一恭喜啊，下次排名肯定会大涨的……说真的，你跳舞真的很好看。”

他的男孩儿很兴奋，欣然回应了这个拥抱，甚至还傲娇地反问：“你觉得好看啊？那你喜不喜欢？”

陈宥维望着他眼里的奕奕神采，只是笑着揽住他的肩膀一遍遍地说“喜欢啊，喜欢啊……”，然后看着他的脸上绽放出得意满足的笑容，复又扑上来与自己抱作一团。

真好。陈宥维想。

可是他怎会料到，命运再次将他的骑士折了翼。第二轮公演播出的晚上，当大厂男孩儿围着一台不知如何搞到的手机叽叽喳喳地讨论时，陈宥维拨开堵在楼道里的人，焦急地搜寻着何昶希的身影。他不清楚何昶希是否已经知道了自己的时运不济，他只想留他在视线范围里。他实在不忍再做那晚在黑暗里的旁观者，留他的男孩儿一个人困在秘密花园的荆棘丛里遍体鳞伤。他跑遍了宿舍、楼道、练习室，哪里都没有那个身影。那晚的情形在脑中反复闪回，他心里慌乱得很。

他跑到路口，远远看到了何昶希的背影。他的男孩儿在便利店门口被宣判了命运，脚步踉跄地依靠在另一个人的身上，别过头去擦眼睛。粉丝似乎大叫着什么“不会放弃你”之类的话，而他只是不停地鞠躬，一遍又一遍，趔趄着后退。待到他走过转角，离自己近些了，才看清那是冯俊杰扶着他。他走了两步，便再也迈不开腿，颤抖着一下埋进冯俊杰的怀里，像濒临溺亡的人牢牢抓紧着一叶浮木，哭得如此绝望令人心碎。

陈宥维胸口疼得喘不过气。上一次他乞求上天，不要让何昶希悲伤流泪的时候又是自己一个人，而此刻他想的却是，为何上天如此不公，要反反复复地摧折他的男孩儿，让他的心上人哭得肝肠寸断。造化弄人，此情此景他甚至不知道要去和谁生气和谁懊恼。

他看到冯俊杰也流泪了，抚摸着怀中人的黑发，不停地说着安慰的话语。何昶希整个人好像被抽干了魂魄，破布娃娃一般挂在人身上；他哭得太凶太久，声音都嘶哑了，松开冯俊杰的怀抱蹲下来，边啜泣边捂着胃干呕。陈宥维吸了吸鼻子，实在不忍看下去。他用力擦掉自己的眼泪，转头匆匆离开。

 

4

还记得成团夜是怎样的夜晚么？

后来每当陈宥维被问起这个问题时，打开记忆的匣子，仍然会觉得那一晚是浸泡在虚幻的梦境里的。

那是怎样的夜晚呢？陈宥维细细地想。鲜花、掌声与眼泪，刺目的灯光和嘈杂的尖叫，向他扑来的热切甜蜜的拥抱，以及那人后脑勺发丝柔软的触感和香气。

这个世界上最美好的事物往往无法用言语将它完整的描述。清晰铭刻的只有剪影片段，和那难以名状的内心触感。

而对于何昶希来说，那个疯狂的夜晚近乎抽干了他一段时间来挤压的千百种情绪，跌宕又释怀。他将自己的渴望和痴狂献祭在了青春有你的最后一个舞台上，而后又将自己的脆弱和爱欲献祭给了那个在高台上等待他的爱人。

其实他自己也不知道是在哪一刻捅破的最后一层纸。也许出道夜是一个催化剂，确实让他有些上头得情难自禁。又或者只是因为一句话？

他回想了一下。那晚结束已是凌晨，保姆车载着九个疲惫不堪却如打了兴奋剂一样的少年回了临时下榻的酒店。他们只逗留一晚，第二天便要开始马不停蹄地工作。出道意味着挑战才刚刚开始，内娱的竞争压力太大，所有人都在抢时间。好在接下来的鏖战会与那人一起，心里也有个慰藉。

他和陈宥维拼一间房，这意味着至少他们拥有这样一个独属于两个人的夜晚。他有些手无足措，一边低头理箱子，一边偷偷看也在动手翻行李的陈宥维，斟酌着要如何开口才能打破尴尬。门还开着，隔壁房间的胡春杨突然叫着他的名字跑进来——何昶希像见到了救星一样，大笑着回了杨杨一个拥抱。然后拉着他一同在床沿坐下来，听他情绪激动地讲。

“希希你能进我真的太开心了，我在上面紧张得要死。”果真是少年人，从来不掩饰自己的情绪，兴奋得眉飞色舞，“我知道你一路过来有多不容易的，我都看在眼里。哥，我觉得你这四个月简直是来渡劫的嘛……”胡春杨颇有些捶胸顿足的意味，“我老觉得要是你第一次第二次舞台都没有那些事儿的话，真的……不至于这样的！我今天等最后一个公布的时候真的快疯了……”

陈宥维坐在他们对面的椅子上静静的听着。他看着何昶希抱了抱胡春杨，笑得温柔：“诶呀杨杨，这些……都过去啦，对。然后，现在出道了，起码以后还会有更多机会的呀。好啦……一起加油一起加油。”

何昶希哄走了这个可爱的弟弟，脸上还笑盈盈的。他回头，发现陈宥维一直盯着他看，他很快在这样和煦的目光中败下阵来。

“都过去啦，然后，好歹现在已经出道了。”他靠在窗边，有些语无伦次地说着，避开了陈宥维的视线转而向外望去。这个城市的灯火在脚下喧嚣，而空中的这片领域只有安静的、不被侵扰的夜色。在这夜色里，只有他和他。“其实这个四个月教了我很多，对。我好像从小都还挺顺利的，这些……小挫折也许是必经的吧，毕竟没有人会一直幸运下去。这个行业里，比我更好更努力的人本就大有人在……”

“我都明白的，昶希。”陈宥维轻轻打断了他的话。“不要怀疑你自己，你做的很好。”他感到一具温暖的躯体从背后贴上来拥住自己，那人的嘴唇如此贴近自己的耳朵，他只觉得从耳根一路烧红，手脚僵硬得无处安放。

“你能出道我真的很为你开心，”前胸贴后背，他们彼此都能听见两颗心脏在剧烈地跳动。

“我只是……心疼你。”

仅仅是一句话，何昶希感到有什么东西在自己体内一瞬间炸开了。眼前全是他宽慰的笑，他结实的肩膀，他为自己打圆场的样子，他在练习室里把头埋在自己颈窝小憩的样子……他觉得鼻子很酸，他很想落泪，但陈宥维抱得好紧，他都腾不出手来给自己擦眼泪。他也不知道自己是怎么了，只是用力转身揽过那人的脖颈凑了上去。

亲吻我吧，我的爱人。闭上眼睛，这样你就看不到我流泪的样子。

 

5

陈宥维感受到那嘴唇柔软触感的同时，还沾到了那人脸颊的湿润。他原本生怕自己的越界惊扰了何昶希，已是铆足勇气，此刻被惊得呼吸一窒，好像在一秒之内被某种香甜的烈酒放倒了，瞬间失去了思考的能力。

他睁眼去看，那人鸦羽一样的睫毛轻轻扇动，带着潋滟的水光。似乎察觉到自己一晃的分神，怀中人皱着眉头再次啃上来，这一次带着凶狠的意味。

我爱你。你真的懂我。

我懂你，我也爱你。

他们在眼神和唾液中完成了这场无声的交流，似乎他们生来就是灵魂伴侣。

接下来的一切都顺理成章。火已经被点燃，两具躯体纠缠在一起，释放出人最原始的兽性。他们似乎都积压了太久，抱在一起一边拥吻一边急切地撕扯对方的衣服，在房间里家具间来回冲撞着。何昶希太用力了，将人砰的一声抵上门板，两个人的门牙都被嗑疼了，这才分开相视一笑。

陈宥维一手抚着爱人的后脑，一边望向他的男孩儿。何昶希的双眼皮被眉骨压得很深，此刻露出了鹰一般的神情——那种神情往往只在他跳舞的时候才会出现。他的眼里燃着欲火，好像瞄准了自己的猎物，他按着陈宥维的肩膀，两个人一同砸进床垫。

陈宥维脑中正闪过翻身起来找套的念头，何昶希已经将他放倒，甩掉挂在身上的最后一件衬衫，骑在他跨上开始啃他的脖子。很快陈宥维的理智被烧得一干二净，他感觉他的下身被何昶希水葱般的手指攥住了，硬得发疼。他被弄得过于舒服了，先是手，然后是濡湿的口腔，最后是那人最紧致的隐秘之地。他扶着那截精瘦的腰肢，让自己慢慢嵌进爱人的身体，然后和他一起发出满足的叹息。

陈宥维一直注视着眼前的人，他知道他的爱人从来不是什么温驯的小动物，而是矫健的野兽，只是今天它将柔软的腹部心甘情愿地暴露给了自己。何昶希从来不会被轻易的打倒，他是那种哪怕被一次次深深伤害也会倾尽自己所有热情去继续前行的战士。他的爱人如此坚强，又如此优秀。而这样美好的人，今天把自己交给了他。带着这种满足的认知，他伸手将坐直的人拦倒在自己怀里，抚摸着他背后的扇动的肩胛，爱怜地亲吻他，与他一同找寻那个律动。

何昶希很快就脱力了，他觉得自己是海啸里颠簸的一艘小船，海浪席卷着他，将他卷入旋涡又推向最高处。他在欲海里无从借力，无从依靠，只能伸手攀住了海的身躯，随他一起沉浮。他被陡然翻转了过来，哑着嗓子惊叫了一声，抬腿缠上了陈宥维的腰。

陈宥维反客为主，将自己重新契进何昶希的双腿间。他躬身亲吻爱人脸颊的泪痕，近距离地端详他的脸庞。他们都没顾得上卸妆，借着床头灯光，他才发现自己的唇彩化开了。他产生了恶劣的想法，一手抓过何昶希搭在自己脖颈处的手指，将两只小爪都捞过来摁在床上。何昶希姿势被动，被他盯得发毛，耳根红红地小幅挣扎，软软地问了句“你干嘛啊”，陈宥维不说话，径直扑上去，正要下嘴，犹豫了半秒还是遗憾地放过了暴露在外的白皙脖颈，转而去吮他的肩胛锁骨。

何昶希“啊”地一声惊叫出来，在那人的压制下笑着拧动身子“宥维，别……痒”又被吸住了胸口，嗓音登时变了调，泄气地呻吟起来。陈宥维按着那人，在他白皙的身体上落下一个又一个吻，然后他终于放开那具身体，直起腰来俯瞰他的杰作。

他的男孩儿在床上放软了身子，向他全然打开着，遍体布满了星星点点的红色，分不出到底是唇彩残留的加持，还是这些吻痕本来就过于鲜艳。那双漂亮的混血眼睛雾蒙蒙的，连眼妆都晕得刚刚好，在他湿润的下眼角染出两抹勾人的红色——他侧着脸，这样魅惑又可怜地看过来；他就是一朵糜艳的玫瑰，独为自己绽放着他的全部。

“昶希，我一直觉得你在台上的样子最好看，”陈宥维为这惊心动魄的美彻底动容，喃喃地开口，“现在我觉得，你在床上的样子更好看。”

他只想感叹，本无意开什么黄腔，而他的男孩儿听闻却羞红了一整张脸，侧着上身滚进被子堆里埋住熟透的自己，一边气得用膝盖顶他，“你欺负我，欺负我！”奶音带了一股撒娇的味道。

他怎么能这么可爱呢！陈宥维觉得自己幸福得快要下泪。他伸手将害羞的何昶希从被子团里捞出来，然后又笑着吻上去。他调整着角度，温柔地磨那一点，在那甜蜜的开关上来回挑拨；身下人的婉转呻吟是最好的催情剂，而柔软湿热的甬道吸着他的头部，引着他往更深处探寻。他顶弄着内里，用自己的律动操控着男孩的喘息，让他惊叫和吸气，像是弹奏一件乐器。何昶希没想到他这么无师自通，又或者是他们的身体太过契合，反正自己早已丢盔弃甲，只能用手指无力地抓弄那人的后背，受不了的时候就压着嗓子低声讨饶让他放过自己。

他们的喘息越来越快，两个声音交杂在一起，陈宥维知道自己快到了，正要向后退出去，突然感受到那人用小腿无力地勾了一下他的后腰。

留下来，我的爱人。播下你的种子，永远做我秘密花园的园丁。

于是陈宥维欣然接受了这份无言的挽留，将他的爱意播撒进这片土壤——他看到园中的花朵全都绽开了——何昶希半张着红唇哭叫着，在体内深处微凉的触感下微微痉挛，和他一同去了极乐的顶峰。

 

他们在秘密花园里拥吻，忘却了白日攘攘，也忘却了长夜漫漫。


End file.
